User blog:Jerzas/Wiki Anatomy Season 1 Episode 8
Save Me Last time on Wiki Anatomy Nick remained in a coma, Sarah went off to learn the ways of pole dancing, Annie contemplated moving away, Kieran continued to treat Xav and Yazzy took a life-changing test. ICU - 9pm Kieran: 'What happened? '''Tori: '''He was eating dinner when he started choking. '''Kieran: '''What was he eating? '''Tori: '''Fish. '''Kieran: '''Damn, that's some irony. Xav, hang in there. He's pulled his stitches, we're going to have to take him back to the OR. Kepner let's go. ''Ladies Toilet - 9pm 'Catie: '''Well, what does it say? '''Yazzy: '''I'm pregnant '''Catie: '''Are we happy or sad about this? '''Yazzy: '''I don't know ''OR 2 - 11pm 'Kieran: '''Damn it, his injuries are worse than I thought. '''Tori: '''I thought he was ok? '''Kieran: '''he was, but for some reason, everything's going wrong. '''Tori: '''Looks like fish hate him. '''Kieran: '''Now's not the time for jokes, Kepner. '''Tori: '''There's always time for jokes. '''Kieran: '''He's crashing ''Jim's Bar - 2am - 14th November 2014 'Kaylin: '''So, what did you think? '''Sarah: '''That was fucking amazing. '''Kaylin: '''I knew you'd enjoy it, once you get going, you'll start earning big bucks. '''Sarah: '''I can't wait. ''Kieran enters 'Kieran: '''Hey Kaylin.....Chief '''Sarah: '''Can't tallk, drinking. '''Kaylin: '''Hi bae '''Kieran: '''I didn't know you'd be here. '''Kaylin: '''Yeh....well....we were just '''Sarah: '''Jesus fucking christ, can't a girl have a right to a private life, stop being such a fucking flower, sit down, have a drink and shut the fuck up. '''Kieran: '''Sorry, Chief. '''Kaylin: '''How was your day? '''Kieran: '''Not great, I thought my patient was ok but he choked on his fish earlier and after running him to surgery, he died ''Sarah laughs 'Sarah: '''He choked on a fish, I can't '''Kieran: '''Show some compassion Chief, a man died tonight '''Sarah: '''Shame it wasn't my husband. '''Kaylin: '''Kieran, can I uh talk to you? '''Kieran: '''Sure ''Kieran and Kaylin move away from Sarah 'Kaylin: '''Look, I need to tell you something, I really don't want you to think any less of me and I'm really scared of telling you to be honest but I want our relationship to mean something and not be about secrets. '''Kieran: '...Right '''Kaylin: '''This all goes back to before we started dating, long before that. '''Kieran: '''Kaylin, what is it you're scaring me. '''Kaylin: '''I moonlight as a pole dancer '''Kieran: '''Kaylin, I- '''Kaylin: '''I needed the money and a friend suggested I get into it. '''Kieran: '''Kaylin- '''Kaylin: '''I mean yeh, I enjoy it but I only really do it for the money, without it, i'd me in so much debt and- '''Kieran: '''KAYLIN. '''Kaylin: 'Kieran: '''It's ok. '''Kaylin: '''It is? '''Kieran: '''Yes! What on earth would make you think I would think any less of you? '''Kaylin: '''I was just paranoid I guess. '''Kieran: '''You shouldn't be. I love you for who you are and that's not going to change. You're amazing ok and I love you. '''Kaylin: '''I love you too. You really don't mind. '''Kieran: '''I think it's quite hot to be honest '''Kaylin: '''I can show you if you like? ''Kieran and Kaylin giggle. Locker rooms - 9am '' '''Cam: '''Good morning fellow residents '''Tori: '''Fuck off sunshine '''Yazzy: '''Ugh, I feel sick '''Tori: '''You're not pregnant are you? '''Cam: '''Don't joke about stuff like that ''Yazzy goes silent 'Cam: '''Wait, you're not actually.....pregnant......are you? '''Yazzy: '''What, no no no, no, no no no '''Cam: '''Good, because that's the last thing you need. '''Tori: '''How fucking funny would it be if she was though. '''Cam: '''I don't think it would be '''Tori: '''No one asked for your opinion dickhead ''Dani enters 'Dani: '''Ok residents. here we are again '''Tori: '''Ugh. '''Dani: '''Karev, Yang. '''Cam: '''Red's not here '''Dani: '''Where is he? ''Red enters 'Red: '''I'm here, sorry '''Dani: '''Yeh, yeh, so Karev, you're with Yang. Stevens you're with Grey. '''Yazzy: '''Thank god '''Dani: '''Kepner and O'Malley, you're with Shepherd. '''Tori: '''Why does he want two residents and why does it have to be me and the STD? '''Dani: '''Because, these are your assignments and this is what you have been given, now hush and get on with it. ''Neuro Ward - 9:30am 'Yazzy: '''Dr. Grey, I'm on your service today '''Catie: '''That's good. How are you feeling today? '''Yazzy: '''A bit better than yesterday, but I'm still in shock really. '''Catie: '''It's ok, you'll get past that, I'm always here if you need advice. '''Yazzy: '''Thanks Dr. Grey ''ICU - 3pm 'Sarah: '''How is he? '''Annie: '''His condition hasn't changed. I don't know if he'll ever wake up from his coma. '''Sarah: '''That might not be a bad thing '''Annie: '''Chief! I thought you wanted him to wake up '''Sarah: '''Yeh well, if he wasn't a cheater, it wouldn't bother me. '''Annie: '''So he did...cheat? '''Sarah: '''Yeh, caught him fucking another doctor in the on-call room. '''Annie: '''Who was it? '''Sarah: '''Well between you and me....it was Catie '''Red: '''Dr. Grey? '''Sarah: '''Where the fuck did you come from? '''Red: '''I was always here, I'm on Dr. Yang's service. '''Sarah: '''I swear to god little resident, you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will personally end you. '''Red: '''I promise. ''Nurses Station - 5pm 'Damian: '''So, he was ok with it? '''Kaylin: '''Perfectly fine. If anything he was happy. '''Damian: '''Well, you've bagged yourself a keeper. '''Kaylin: '''I think I might have. I think he's the one. '''Damian: '''I'm so happy for you girl. ''Red enters 'Damian: '''Red, babe, I've barely seen you '''Red: '''Hey Damian. '''Damian: '''So Red, what's the gossip. '''Red: '''I haven't really got any '''Damian: '''Come on, I'm dying here. I've been stuck at this station all day, I need some gossip. '''Red: '''Well, apparently, Chief Webber, the old chief was cheating on the Chief with Dr. Grey. '''Damian: '''Really, no way? Oh my god, she's pregnant too. '''Red: '''You can't say anything. '''Damian: '''Oh I won't, I'm just going to go to the toilet. ''Damian exits 'Kaylin: '''You know you just gave away the story of the century to the biggest gossip in this place. '''Red: '''Damian wouldn't....would he? '''Kaylin: '''News like that, I'll be surprised if it's not old news by midnight. ''Attendings Lounge - 6pm 'Annie: '''Dani, I've got big news. '''Dani: '''What is it? '''Annie: '''I got a job offer today. '''Dani: '''You did? That's amazing! Are you going to accept it? '''Annie: '''I think so. '''Dani: '''So you're going to be leaving? '''Annie: '''It looks like that way '''Dani: '''When will you go? '''Annie: '''They want me to start as soon as possible. '''Dani: '''Oh '''Annie: '''You don't want me to go do you? '''Dani: '''Well yes and no. I'm going to miss you but I'm so pleased for you. I just didn't realise you'd be going so soon. '''Annie: '''Neither did I. What am I going to do without my twin flame? '''Dani: '''We'll always be twin flames, no matter where we are. ''ICU - 10pm '''Catie: '''Ok, just set him on a course of anti-biotics and he should be ok. '''Tori: '''Dr. Grey. '''Catie: '''What is it Kepner? '''Tori: '''Is it true that you fucked the former Chief. '''Catie: '''What, I- '''Tori: '''Oh my god, is that his baby? '''Catie: '''I..... Category:Blog posts